waftcamfandomcom-20200215-history
Records: The Timeline
The first "odd" occurrences were recorded in 1365, with minor incidents in Toledo, Rome and Munich. Very little was thought of it at that point, but it set the stage for recording incidents. World Events, 1365-1367, unfold similar to the original timeline, but even in those two years in, by the birth of Richard of Bordeaux, small deviations have already been introduced. The following timeline features events focused on the Anglo-French conflict and what would eventually grow into a global chain of events. For context, click on the individual years for the world events, as well as more detail on local events. Key Events and Developments 1367 * January: the birth of''' Richard of Bordeaux''' * January: Ferdinand I becomes King of Portugal. * April: Battle of Nájera; Castile: Pedro + the English defeat Henry II + the French. * October: Pope Urban V makes the first attempt to move the Papacy back to Rome. 1368 * Chartering: the Guild of Surgeons Within the City of London. 1369 * March: Pedro of Castile loses the Battle of Montiel to Henry II. * May: Charles V of France renounces the Treaty of Brétigny, resuming war with England. * August: the death of Queen Philippa of Hainault. * December: localized Welsh rebellion against England (financed by France). 1370 * Stricken: 'Edward ''of Woodstock contracts dysentery. * '''September: The Siege of Limoges is launched. * September: Edward of Angoulême''' survives the plague.' '1371' * '''March:' Prince Edward of Woodstock surrenders administration of Aquitaine and returns to England. * June: In England, Richard brings big brother Edward into the fold... 1372 * May: '''Localized Welsh rebellion, part two. * '''June: '''the Battle of La Rochelle results in loss of English control of the Channel. * '''July: Richard announces he's on Merlin's road to the arcane. 1373 * June: The Anglo-Portuguese alliance is signed. * Bristol, in England, is made an independent county. * The Arcane: After a year of secret R&D, encouragement: they're not dead yet. 1374 * April: English writer Geoffrey Chaucer makes waves in the wine. * Pandemic: a form of the Great Plague returns to Europe. * Life Prep: Edward (9) and Richard (7) demonstrate wisdom beyond their years. Also, Glow Stones... 1375 * January: the "Jesuits" reveal themselves at the English Royal Court. * June: 'the ''Treaty of Bruges provides temporary peace between England and France. * '''August: Richard recruits and trains 5 into his own Order of Merlin cadre. By August, he acknowledges the group, and some of their projects, not the least of which include recreating Excalibur. 1376 * The Brothers' Court Assault: The Dynamic Duo delight courtiers – and keep them honest. * March: '''the Treaty of Bruges is extended a year * '''April: '''the ''Long Parliament'' * 'May: '''the ''Miraculous Recovery of Crown Prince Edward of Woodstock * '''August: House Plantagenet founds the Royal Company ''(RC) * '''September: '''Prince Edward appoints John Wycliffe liaison to the Church (kicking off the English Reformation and the reorganization of ''House Plantagenet management). * October: founded Office of Works/Royal Architect * December: founded Royal Academy of Natural Philosophies (RANP) 1377 * January: The Royal Order of Merlin (ROM) is chartered * February: The Golden Parliament * March: 'Resumption of negotiations with France * '''May: '''Pope Gregory XI condemns John Wycliffe * '''June: '''the Death of Edward III; accession of Edward IV, including the presentation of ''Excalibur. * '''July: after Joan's coronation, and supporting developments, King Edward charters the Royal Arms. * August: England repels French invasion at Battle of Arundel. * September: First Royal Company Galleon christened * October: RC intros Birth Control, RANP intros'' Pendulum Clocks; Crown introduces 'Tax Stamps' * '''November:' ROM intros Magical Motors * December: Vernacular Bibles distributed on Christmas 1378 * January: Scream of the Spectres; ''after: Archbishop of Canterbury recalled to Rome. * '''February:' discovery of the World Microscopic. * March: England bans the Inquisition. * April: London's Apocalypse. * May: The Crown holds a parliamentary After-Action while the ROM spins off a new commercial arm. * June: England sends maritime message to France/Castile; Aquitaine retakes Poitiers. * July: John of Gaunt requests assistance vs Castile; Charles V recruits across Europe vs magic. * August: Aquitaine SA takes Anjou/Maine; French recruitment drives new schism into Europe. * September: Capture of Lawgoch sparks Welsh dialogue; Learning goes wide in London/Bordeaux. * October: Calais attacks claim 1,200 civilian lives; Aquitaine breaks siege of Calais. * November: Aquitaine certifies Maine Regiment; Plantagenet federalizes counties/shires * December: Prince Rick recalled for Regency; St. George Regiment lands in Brittany, takes Normandy 1379 * January: Edwards take Picardy, Artois, Flanders; York reports waves of self-incinerating frogs * February: Edwards take Luxembourg; Rick travels to York (Point of Quote); * March: Edwards take Champagne, turn to Paris; Aquitaine rediscovers Azores, founds Atlantis * April: Amidst more incidence of incidents, the Treaty of Paris concludes the cross-channel war, surprisingly subordinating France to England rather than just assuming it. ** The Edwards, victory in hand but haunted by events, withdraw to England ** A key Treaty of Paris section: Aquitaine elevated to a Kingdom ** Burgundy, led by Philip the Bold and unable to abide, rebels * May: Aquitaine intervenes; Kingdom of Burgundy founded * June: Burgundy expands to the south; John of Gaunt assumes Castile * July: Kingdom of Italy under Joanna; Navarre falls to Aquitaine; Rupert I (HRE) petitions for peace * August: '''Noble House of Plantagenet granted baronies; CCC finishes Cavalon (S. Isle of Man) * '''September: ''Plantagenet gates open in Calais/Dover''; English RA expands by 3 regiments * October: 'Welsh diplomacy at Cavalon, RANP Europa maps revealed * '''November: '''English explorers set off for global circumnavigation; New English RAs stage for Scotland * '''December: '''Scotland revisits the Treaty of Berwick; English baronage ''Request for Reconfirmation '''1380 * January: 'Scotland A&R crucible (Norwegian island purchase); ''Astronomy replaces Astrology * '''February: Irish seek English audience; Prince Rick betrothed to Anne of Bohemia * March: Prince Edward now King of Scotland; Irish dialogue looking at elevating Ireland * April: Ireland united as one kingdom; Aquitaine unveils own Magna Carta * May: '''King Edward defines "Duty" over "Right"; the Magi brings peace to Prague * '''June: '''Isle of Man designated Britannia capitol; England/Scotland adopt re-written Magna Carta * '''July: '''Irish king swears allegiance to MC-United Britannia; Plantagenet assumption of Achaea * '''August: Castile adopts a version of the New Magna Carta; Papal outreach to Judea * September: Charles V dies; Principality of France transfers to Aquitaine * October: RANP/SA scouts begin survey/liaison in West; Papal outreach to Eastern Orthodox * November: Noble Plantagenet coordinates'' Commonwealth of the Magna Carta (CMC)'' * December: England opens trade with Western Hemisphere; Plantagenet SA saturate Levant 1381 * January: Richard reaches age of majority, weds Anne in Bohemia; * February: assumes Kingdom of Bohemia, Principality of France * March: Aquitaine incentivizes France towards Magna Carta * April: Aztec-Mayan War * May: HoP brokers peace in Aztec-Mayan War * June: * July: * August: * September: HoP establishes the Levant kingdoms of Israel and The Waiting Throne (territory east of Jerusalem, stretching from Calvary, 6 miles south to Bethlehem). * October: * November: * December: 1382 * January: * February: * March: * April: * May: * June: * July: * August: * September: * October: * November: * December: 1383 * January: * February: * March: * April: * May: * June: * July: * August: * September: * October: * November: * December: 1384 * The War of the Celestials * January: * February: * March: * April: * May: * June: * July: * August: * September: * October: * November: * December: 1385 * January: * February: * March: * April: * May: * June: * July: * August: * September: * October: * November: * December: 1386 * January: * February: * March: * April: * May: * June: * July: * August: * September: * October: * November: * December: 1387 * Starfall: Rain of Fire. Destruction of London, Sahara, Siberia, Indian Ocean rim. * January: * February: * March: * April: * May: * June: * July: * August: * September: * October: * November: * December: 1388 * January: * February: * March: * April: * May: * June: * July: * August: * September: * October: * November: * December: 1389 * Bearer of the Eldritch Light * Eschatus: the Campaign Begins * January: * February: * March: * April: * May: * June: * July: * August: * September: * October: * November: * December: Category:Hall of Records